


Цвет глаз

by Rostik_soset



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, Love Poems, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rostik_soset/pseuds/Rostik_soset
Summary: Я вас любил когда-то





	Цвет глаз

Сначала я не понимал, что покоряет мою душу,  
Когда мой яркий взгляд встречался с вашим.  
Я млел, краснел, томился,  
Желал узнать цвет ваших зорких глаз.  
Но каждый раз мой разум уходил, а сердце разрывало ребра.

Я много дней не мог понять, какого ж цвета ваши очи, силясь в них чувства разглядеть. 

Но сегодня смог я.  
Я посмотрел на вас — рассудок мой повиновался мозгу, а не сердцу.  
(Я ликовал все те мгновенья, в которые мог наблюдать ваш чистый взгляд без чувств)  
И смог я разглядеть зелёного оттенок и стальной мороз, покрытый золота налетом. 

Грустить ли мне? Иль тосковать?  
Я посмотрел на вас — и ничего.  
Отвёл взгляд по привычке, провел по шее, тронул руку — по привычке.  
Не ощутил волненья муку, а сердце отбивало ровный ритм. 

Ваш взгляд все так же холоден, скользнул по мне как по другим.  
Но я не силился увидеть искру чувств, сегодня цвет важнее.

Сначала я не понял, что значит это.  
Я также верил в чувства, в груди волненье ожидая.  
Но пустотой ответила душа, а сердце равнодушно отбивало ровный ритм. 

Я наконец-то разглядел ваш взгляд.  
Обычно яркий и живой, был полон чувств он не ко мне.  
Сегодня он суров и холоден, как зимний серый день.  
Зелёная листва, земля покрыта ранним снегом.  
Ваш взгляд олицетворял погоду, время года:  
На душе тоска — зима, а в сердце диссонанс — весна.

Так что же значит взгляд ваш? И отчего я вижу цвет; не чувства?  
Тоскливо на душе, мой разум погибает, а сердце бессердечно бьёт свой ровный ритм


End file.
